


A New Beginning

by Storiesarelife1903



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the words that Kizami and Kurosaki never said to eachother during those last few moments of being alive. Kurosaki confronts Kizami with no ill intentions or hatred in his heart. Kizami begins to feel the weight of regret and perhaps...much, much more. </p><p>Contains angst and boys love.</p><p>If you don't like bonding between two boys, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction to start many others in the very near future. I personally love this pairing and I hate to see that there are hardly any fanfictions about them anymore. Well, I'm here to fix that for anyone who still like this pairng just as much as I do.
> 
> With that being I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction. Enjoy, reader(s)!

Kizami's POV 

The rain. It never stops pouring. The sky. Daylight never appears. This truely is hell. Nothing ends in this world. The rain, the darkness, the forest in the beyond, the...pain, the torment of being forgotton by those whom I once called a family. If you think about it, nothing has changed in that world. Here and there, I am alone. And the weird thing is that I feel empty. All I feel now is the pain in bedded into my skull, and the agony tearing into the left side of my body. Nothing else...

"You look awful. And here I thought that I had it bad". That voice..."Hm. What a suprise. I thought that you were like everyone else". I spoke calmly, keeping my eyes away from the familiar being next to me. Why can't I look at him? "How so?" So naive..."You haven't changed, Kurosaki". I slowly turned my full attention towards him. Kurosaki, the boy who once called me his friend. His best friend. Hah, what a joke. "You have. A lot". He replied with a gentle smile. I didn't understand him at all. Just goes to show that we were never meant to be friends. I think that, yet..."Why did you come find me? I don't understand". Kurosaki's expression never wavered. He sat down next to me on the damp wood of the schools walkway, looking out towards the storm and even beyond that as he spoke. "I wanted to see you again". I scoffed. "So you came to tell me how much you hate me?". "Of course not. I just...wanted to see you...". He was softly spoken, however his tone was questionable. His smile vanished. "It's really lonely here. No matter how many spirits are around, I just feel...lonely". "What about everyone else? Yamamoto and Fukuroi?" I could hardly believe the words that I spoke. To act like I care evem after what I did. Heh, I might have really lost my mind in this place. "Most of our classmates harbour a strong hatred for you, like Shimada and Mitsuki. While the others, like Ohkawa, Urabe and Kirisaki are afraid of you". "Is that so?" I clearly feigned interest. "What about you, Kurosaki? " Kurosaki shook his head. "No. No, I don't hate you and I'm definetly not afraid of you". "Why's that?" "..." "...?" There was a moment of silence that brought my gaze back to Kurosaki's face. "...Idiot". He muttered with a smile. "I don't care what you said before. You're my best friend and I..." Kurosaki's voice trailed off into silence. Why did I feel like this? I felt...different towards Kurosaki. He was just like everyone else. He didn't understand me. Yet, why am I not pushing him away? Why, in the first place, did I not push him away when we were alive. Before everyone else, when we were children. I didn't get it... "Kizami," Kurosaki began to speak again. "You...You're lonely too, aren't you? " For a moment I was left off - guard. "N-no! Didn't you understand what I was talking about when I killed you?! I don't need anyone!" Through my loss of composure, Kurosaki smiled through it all, as if he was humouring a child having a tantrum. "Don't look at me like that. I can't stand it. Are you toying with me?!" "Kizami, it's alright. Calm down. If you're lonely, I'll sit with you. But if you really don't want me here then I can leave". "..." I said nothing. Kurosaki was also silent. He stood up, intending to walk away. Out of reflex, I quickly reached out to grab his sleave. I didn't say anything. If I did, this would look even more pathetic. "You want some company?" "...Shut up. Don't make this any worse for me". Kurosaki laughed quietly. "Okay, okay. You don't have to be a tsundere about it". Kurosaki sat back down, seemingly closer towards me than before. For a while, we just watched the rain fall rapidly from the sky, creating an obnoxious noise on the roof of the walkway, between the two buildings. Those loud noises were interupted by a quiet sniffling. "Kurosaki? " Kurosaki's eyes were watery and he was shivering. Even so, he tried to force a smile. "S-sorry, Kizami. I'm crying like an idiot ". "Wh-why...?" "Well, I was just...Damn it, I miss my parents...and everyone else...It sounds stupid, but I miss you, too". The tears collapsed from Kurosaki's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't hold back. I couldn't possibly feel the same way about my parents or classmates. However, it really hurt to see Kurosaki cry because of what I did. My chest really hurt, like my heart was being squeezed really tightly. So much so that I was no longer concious of the pain in my head. I moved closer to Kurosaki until our bodies made contact. I held him close, one arm around his waist and the other holding his hand. I was barely aware of my actions, and I was expecting to be pushed away. But Kurosaki accepted my hold of comfort. His head rested on my shoulder as he sobbed. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki. I am so sorry. You don't have to forgive me - I don't want you to after I did this to you. It...it's all my fault..." What was this feeling? It felt as heavy as the weight in my chest and the lumps in my throat. Was I...crying too? "It's okay, Kizami. If you really are sorry then I can forgive you, right? I forgive you Kizami..." He said those kind words with a kind smile. I couldn't seem to let go of Kurosaki. This was the most affection I had shown in years. Nothing could compare. "Hey, Kizami?" Kurosaki's voice sounded a lot calmer, but still trembled a bit. "Yes, Kurosaki?" "Can we stay like this for a little while longer? It's...really warm". "Of course. We'll stay like this forever if you want". Kurosaki's shoulder felt heavy all of a sudden. That and I was beginning to feel sleepy. "I'm happy...Kizami...". "Me too..." As Kurosaki's voice trailed of into silence, I watched the rain. My eyes grew heavy, but the weight on my chest felt lighter. I leaned against Kurosaki's sleeping form, creating a comfortable position for the both of us. Side-by-side while the never-ending rain fell around us.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was okay. It was kinda sad. I promise that my later fanfics will be happier with lots of fluff and cuddles! Just the way I like it! If it was better than expected, I appreciate any kind feedback from any of you beautiful people. Who knows? I might not get any at all. I could just be talking to myself right now and nobody would hear it. Well...I'm off. If anyone did read this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my third attempt in writing a fanfiction. ...Bye.  
> *Runs away awkwardly *.


End file.
